User blog:WizardLord160/The Infection : Part II
15 YEARS LATER 2045... Griffin was sharpening his knife, he had escaped from the Anti-Infection Zones the military had put up. The government is collapsing and martial law has been passed. The Anti-Infection Zones were supposed to house civilians and were protected by the military. Every day, they had random checkings to see if anybody had the virus. Anybody found with it... were killed. Though, most Anti-Infection Zones have fell from numerous infected attacks, some still stand, like the Sacramento Zone, which Griffin escaped from. He was supposed to meet with one of his friends. Griffin put his knife away, he was well prepared as he knew the outside... was very dangerous. He spotted some people bot very far away... " Bandits, " he muttered under his breathe. He put on his backpack and slowly sneaked behind a brick wall. One of the banits was coming towards him. He quickly jumped out and strangled the bandit until he died, he dropped the bandit. " These are the same fucking guys that took the girl, " He made his way and got a brick. He tossed it and knocked out another bandit. One of them spotted him. " Intruder! " he yelled. " Crap " Griffin said. He grabbed his pistol and shot the guy. 3 bandits came to his location, he kicked one to the floor and shot that one. One of the other bandits punched him in the face. Griffin grabbed his head and smashed it against the brick wall. The other one tried to flee, but was shot down. The boss of them appeared. " What the hell is going on? " he asked. " Kill that bastard! " Some more bandits tried to attack him. He knocked one out and grabbed his baseball bat. He then crushed the bat against another bandit. The boss ran off. Griffin chased him. The boss quickly went in a building and locked the door. Griffin easily shot it and opened it. " Don't move! " the boss shouted, he had a pistol. The boss pulled the trigger, Griffin took cover. " You will never get me! " the boss shouted again. The boss shot multiple times and threw the pistol at the door and took off. Griffin chased after him. The boss went through more buildings and eventually into an alley. Where he met a dead-end. " Please don't hurt me, what do you want? " " The girl, where is she? " " Well.." The boss tried to run again, but Griffin quickly shot him in the leg. " Fucking tell me. " " Ok, ok..." Griffin then got in position and broke his arm. The boss howled in pain. " I gave her to someone ! " " To who? " " To the Scavengers. " " How will I get her back from them. " " Just ask them. " " Do you really think they will give it back that easily? " " Well- " " Like I would forgive you easily? " BANG Category:Blog posts